Master
by Lee Savage
Summary: Valina gave her life to her master...and this was HER reward....Rated T for general darkness. This is a oneshot made after Soul of Evil. Some Skalina.


Disclaimer-This idea came from the uncharted depths of my brain, but the show and the characters of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! belong to Ciro Neili.

---

Master

_Master..._

In a world of embers and brimstone, she shrieked with unnatural hate that she had become accustomed to.

It was in the end that Valina realized that this was no torment. As her languid black nails dug into the burning stone as the witch screamed in pure agony. Despite this, this was **_no _**hell. She knew better. The sorceress **_knew _**hell. She had endured it all her life.

And for what? Ridicule? Betrayal? To had spent part of her life trapped in some jewel by a deformed primate. Mandarin survived, yet Valina was forced to accept that her master had thrown her out after she had devoted her life to him. Ever since the witch was a little redhead dressed in blue, she thought...even _dreamed _about _him..._The majestic Lord Skeleton King, he who ruled over immense power. Valina had always thought as him as just that. A king. Several hard years of worshipping him...

How _dare _he do this to her?! That wretch had been foolish enough to kill his one true servant! While Mandarin was squatted on his shoulder, looking like a faithful pet. It seared her bones. He had no loyalty! The orange primate of course, not her traitorous lord. Besides, her wondrous master probably thought of her as a pawn. Nothing more or less. These words that rang in her ears caused her more pain than the devil could ever inflict on her.

They were her own master's words. The creature she trotted halfway across the world for. What was it worth? "Master!" she howled, begging for forgiveness. It was her own fault somehow, and she was intent on fixing it. _"It was I, master, who resurrected you! It was I who saved you from the void!" _Why was her dear lord not pleased?

But indeed, he was very pleased. Valina remembered when he stepped out of that container. It was a truly magnificent moment, and the skull sorceress had groveled in his presence. Was she not worthy for him? How was this truly fit as a reward?

_"I love you too much to lose you!"_

The sorceress spun around. Deep in the boughs of cinder and crimson fury a scene played from a few mere minutes ago. Valina hissed. More traitors! Was this the fate the world was coming to? Sprx, that vain fool, was hovering the golden monkey, the one with the annoying voice about two feet above his head. Her metal helmet was cracked, her arm was hanging loose and an aura of electricity was keeping her in place. Her tortured eyes had tears on the edges and she was looking at her captor, the crimson one. His once sadistic mixture of a snarl and gleeful smile had resided immediately in confusion. Oh, why did she waste her time with Sprx?

_"Fight it Sprx! I love you too much to lose you!" _Weakling. Absolutely pathetic...Using pretty words to cheat someone from his destiny. She had never understood why her lord overestimated those weak cyborgs. Those words...

Perhaps _actions_ were never enough.

Valina reached out at the image, expecting it to disappear. She muttered mocking words to the flames as if they were the cybernetic simians in tow. The point was, she had won, yet her life was truly empty with what she craved most. Was it power? Was it something she had never received during the scornful remarks from her parents or the reprimanding of the demon monkey's cruel words?

No...Not at all.

She was a servant. The witch had grown as a slave to her parent's will, and in turn she had grown to admire Skeleton King, who had sentenced her to this. Valina shrieked yet again as the flames reflected Mandarin's ruined, smirking features. His blind eye winked and then he was gone. Flames embedded her skin. Valina screamed and pleaded for forgiveness like a child who had been thrown in a scary closet. But it was too late for redemption. His final words seemed to fly and fade into the ashes.

Her wondrous Lord had given her to a new master.

---

Author's Note- This is based off Soul of Evil, the finale of season four. It started off as a romance, but I'm not rating it as such. It's more like angsty whining about everything on Valina's behalf...and drama. She _is _a drama queen.

Oh yeah, and take a look at this. This is what my computer had to say when I was checking for errors.

"Worshipping"..."Worshipping is a British spelling. Try an American spelling." ...Ooooh, and I made a reference to where Valina went with the eternal suffering and the Devil. This of course, shows what happens when you worship the Devil (Skeleton King in this metaphor)...you get burned...although the fate is probably much worse.


End file.
